Into the Past
by sweetchica55
Summary: abandoned story..if anybody wants to adopt this storyline let me know!This is a multiple time travel story. Its where Luke and Leai go to the past to warn Anakin about turning to the d he does not listen so Anakin is sent into the future to see what happens when he does naot a listen to hisa children.
1. Chapter 1

Luke came crashing down on the hard floor of the Jedi Temple.

"Ouch." he said out loud, putting a hand on his head. "That felt like..."

"Like what?" A deep voice asked. Luke looked up and saw the owner of the voice, Mace Windu, and Yoda.

"A disturbance in the Force, I feel." Yoda exclaimed, as Master Windu nodded. They took a closer look at Luke, as if comparing him to somebody.

"What is your name?" Windu asked.

"Luke Skywalker." Luke responded, wondering if he really should have.

"Skywalker, is it?" Yoda asked, while Luke just nodded.

"Yes, is there something remarkable about my name?" Luke asked, confused of where he was and with the strange questions.

"Its only that a Jedi Knight has the same last name." Mace answered. 'It can't be, could it?' he thought to himself.

"I see." Luke said. "And who would that.." he was cut off as the doors to the council room opened. He finally stood up off the ground, and walked over to Master Yoda.

"Sit here, you can." Yoda said, motioning forLuke to take a seat next to him. Luke sat down and watched as all the other members took their seats. All but one.

Anakin stood in the middle and began explaining what the Chancellor had said to him earlier that day.

"The Chancellor has requested me to be his personnel representative on the Jedi Council." Anakin said.

"Disturbing this move is from the Chancellor." Yoda said.

"I understand." Anakin said, half bowing to the ancient Master.

"You are on this council, but are not granted the rank as Master." Mace said, sternly.

"What?" Anakin asked, shocked making Mace glare at the young man before him.

"How can you be on the council and not be a Master. It had never been done in the history of the Jedi." Anakin half yelled.

"Take a seat, young Skywalker." Mace ordered.

"Forgive me, Masters." Anakin said, and bowed his head in respect and shame. He walked over and took a seat next to Obi-wan.

"Forgive me, fellow Masters, but who is your friend here?" Obi-wan asked, motioning toward Luke. Luke straightened up and looked at Obi-wan.

"This is Luke Skywalker." Mace answered, giving Anakin a hard look. Anakin looked at Luke in shock, and back at Mace.

'My son? No it can't be, could it?' Anakin thought to himself. 'I thought I felt a girl through the force.'

As if on cue, Leia fell on the hard floor of the Jedi council.

"Leia!" Luke exclaimed, excitedly.

"Luke!" Leia said back, and ran to give her brother a hug.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"The past." Luke said.

"You two are from the future?" Anakin asked, speaking for the first time since he sat down. Luke nodded and looked at his father.

"We are here to undo what was done." Luke said, as Leia nudged him. He looked at her, but her face was expressionless.

"Is that..?" Luke nodded before she could even finish her sentence.

"He can't be." Leia said angrily, looking over at Anakin.

"He can't be who?"MasterWindu asked.

"Nothing, Master." Luke replied back, looking at Leia angrily.

"Tell us." Master Windu ordered. "I thinkwe already know."

"Know what?" Anakin asked, impatiently.

"Do you really need to ask, Young Skywalker?" Mace asked him. Anakin's face turned pale and he looked down at his hands, which were now in his lap.

"Adjourned, before we go any further, this meeting is." Yoda pronounced. Mace nodded and got up to leave.

"Obi-wan and Anakin, these visitors from the future will be your responsibility. Take them around, show them the city, and show them to a guest room." Mace ordered and left. Obi-wan nodded and stood up as well. He motioned for Anakin to follow him, as well as Luke and Leia.

Obi-wan lead them down a hall to where there room will be. They walked in silent for a moment, until Anakin could hardly stand it. They finally reached the guest room and went inside. There were two rooms across from each other. They sat down on the couch. Luke and Leia on one and Obi-wan and Anakin on the other.

"Are you two really from the future?" Obi-wan asked. Luke and Leia nodded and looked at each other.

"We are here to stop the formation of the Empire, and kill the Emperor." Luke said.

"Empire, Emperor?" Anakin asked. Leia nodded and looked at her father.

"This person will deceive a Jedi into turning to the dark side of the Force, whom will than become Darth Vader. Darth Vader will murder thousands of Jedi across the galaxy, and will be the end to the Jedi Order. Only two Jedi will survive the executions." Luke started. Anakin and Obi-wan stared at him with wide eyes.

"How?" Anakin asked.

"Let me ask you this, f..Anakin. Palpatine knows what you are thinking, even though you do not tell him, correct?" Luke asked, seeing Anakin nod. "And he knows about the dark side of the force, Correct?" Anakin nodded again.

"Let me get this straight, Palpatine is the emperor and will bring together an empire." Anakin asked. Luke and Leia both nodded."But why would he kill Jedi and bring the end to them? This doesnot make any sense. Palpatine is a good man." Anakin replied.

"No, you don't get it. Palpatine is theSith Lord you have been looking for. He is right here under your noses and you are toblind to notice it, Anakin." Leia said, hastily. Anakin looked at her, and shook his head.

"He can't be. We would have sensed it." Anakin declared. "Right, Master?" Obi-wan shrugged.

"Master Windu can sense the dark sidesurrounding Palpatine." Obi-wan finally said, and looked at Luke.

"We need to send for the council, you have to tell them this, Luke." Obi-wan said, standing up to go to the door. He left the room to find Master Yoda and Master Windu, leaving Luke, Leia, and Anakin alone.

"Luke Skywalker, is it?" Anakin asked, a few minutes after Obi-wan left the room. Luke nodded. "Does that make me your father?" he asked, watching both his children only nod.

"Who is this Darth Vador you were talking about." He asked, only to see a look of pure hatred cross Leia's face.

"You." Luke answered, aftera few seconds of complete silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder why the Force has brought Luke and Leia here from the future." Master Windu questioned.

"Undo the past, they will. Told me, the Force has." Yoda answered him as the door opened to the council room. Obi-wan stepped in and looked at the two Masters.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Masters, but there is something that I must talk to you about." Obi-wan announced as Master Windu motioned for him to sit down. He walked over and sat across from both his Masters.

"Luke just informed us that Palpatine is the Sith Lord that we have been looking for. He also will corrupt a Jedi to turn his back on the Order, which that Jedi will become somebody by the name of Darth Vader, and Palpatine will proclaim himself Emperor and destroy the Jedi Order." Obi-wan explained. Master Windu and Master Yoda were both too shocked to hear this.

"A Sith Lord?" Master Windu asked, as if confirming what he had just heard. Obi-wan nodded and took a deep breath.

"Than our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive. Where is Anakin?" Mace asked.

"In the guest room with Luke and Leia." Obi-wan responded.

"Get him, I would like to speak with him." Master Windu ordered. Obi-wan nodded and got up to leave.

"I can't be Darth Vader." Anakin said, still in shock of hearing how he would turn his back on the Jedi and fall to the dark side of the Force.

"You are not't yet, but you will be if you let Palpatine live." Luke mentioned, as they heard a knock on the door. Leia got up to answer it, only finding that is was Obi-wan Kenobi. He stepped in and looked at Anakin.

"Anakin, Master Windu would like to speak with you." Anakin nodded and stood up to leave. He left his children and walked towards the council room. HE stepped in finding Master Windu was waiting for him.

"Master Windu, Master Kenobi said you would like to speak with me." Mace nodded and turned to look at Anakin.

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been looking for. Did you have any knowledge of this." Mace asked in a bitter voice.

"No, Master." Anakin replied, but than his face paled. "Oh boy, that's what he was talking about."  
"what Anakin?" Master Windu asked.

"He was telling me about Darth Plagues the Wise, and how he could save people from dying. I should have known." Anakin explained the conversation he had when he met Palpatine at the Senate earlier that day.

"OK, Anakin, you stay hear. We will go and arrest the Chancellor for this treason." Mace ordered.  
"you're gonna need me on this one, Master." Anakin replied.

"No, you wait here. I sense much confusion in you, Young Skywalker. Wait here." He repeated. Anakin could only nod, as he felt left out.

Master Windu left and gathered three other Jedi. They stormed into the Chancellors office determined to end this war.

"Master Windu." The Chancellor said.

"By the powers of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest." Mace exclaimed, and drew up his light saber, as his three companions did the same.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi." Darth Sidious asked.

"The Senate will decide your fate." Mace said bitterly.

"I am the Senate."

"Not yet."  
"Its treason than." Palpatine said standing up to get his light saber. Light saber in hand, he began to fight the three Jedi. He took the three out almost immediately, only to find that Master Windu was more powerful.

"We must find our father, I fear its going to happen all over again." Luke said. Leia nodded and began to stand up, as did Luke. They both ran out of the room and down the hall to the Council room. They found their father waiting, but with tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked up as they came closer to him. He stood up and went to the window, not wanting them to see that he was worried about Padme.

'He could save the ones he loved from dying.' The earlier conversation with Palpatine came back to him.

He turned around to see his children just staring at him.

"Father, are you okay?" Luke asked gently. Anakin shook his head and began walking towards the door.

"Father, no. She won't die if you stay loyal to the Jedi." Luke said, unsure if he really should have said that.

His father looked at him as Luke and Leia began disappearing. They were being pulled back to their time as their task was done. They had warned Anakin of turning to the dark side of the Force, in hopes that he would not't do it again.

Anakin watched as his children disappeared, and began running out the door to hop in a speeder. He found his junk yellow speeder and hopped in it. He flew out of the hangar at breakneck speed and dodged incoming traffic. He knew the consequences of what he was about to do, but he did not't care. He

had to save Padme even if it meant turning his back on the Jedi. Traffic whizzed by him as he tried to go faster.

'I hope its not too late.' He thought to himself as he entered a tunnel. He came out only to find himself on Tattooine and by the Lars home.

"How in the blazes did I end up here?" He asked himself looking around. As if on cue, Luke came out the house and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uncle Owen, you might want to come out hear. We have company. Uncle Owen." Luke yelled. His uncle came out of the house and glared at Anakin.

"Owen, what are you doing with my child?" Anakin asked, glaring back.

"You gave him up when you turned to the dark side." Owen said, not taking his eyes off of Anakin.

"You mean I still turned to the dark side? Luke and Leia warned me about that, and I did not't listen." Anakin said, not really caring if Owen believed him or not.

Authors note. I know this is confusing but stick with me okay. Let me explain this. Luke and Leia go back to the past in the first chapter and part of this chapter, but that was after Return of the Jedi.

Now when Anakin goes into the future, he is sent between Episodes 3 and 4. As you may have guessed Anakin did not listen to his children and still turned. There are more chapters in this story so stay with me okay.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anakin, come inside." Owen gestured towards the door. "I think you need to sit down. Luke, go get Ben Kenobi." He said to his nephew. Luke nodded and ran towards Ben's home.

Ben was meditating when he felt a shift in the Force. Suddenly, he felt Luke approaching and reluctantly went outside to greet his young visitor.

"Aw, young Luke, what brings you here?" Ben asked.

"We have a visitor and my uncle told me to get you." Ben nodded and followed Luke to the Lars farm. They took a step inside, and Ben stopped dead in his tracks. He eyed Anakin and walked over to the table.

Anakin watched the stranger carefully. 'I think I recognize him, but I am not sure.' He thought to himself. He tried to smile, but found he just couldn't. Ben took a seat across from him, not taking his eyes off of Anakin.

"Anakin, this is Ben Kenobi." Owen introduced. "Ben, this is.."

"Anakin." Ben finished for him. "I think I would know my former…"

"How do you know me?" Anakin cut him off impatiently. "Somebody just tell me whats going on so I can go home."

"Anakin, I was getting to that." Ben said. Anakin nodded.

"But how do you know me." Anakin asked again.

"I think I would know my former Padawan. What kind of Master would I be if I didn't." Ben answered him. Anakin's eyes became wide at this.

"Master Obiwan? You're old!" He exclaimed.

"Anakin, what is the last thing you remember." Obiwan asked him.

"I was going to the Senate building. I had just informed the council of Palpatine." Obiwan nodded and stood up. He motioned for Anakin to do the same.

"We need to speak in private. Lets go outside." Obiwan replied, only finding Anakin nodding. They both walked to the door and went outside in the blazing heat.

"What is going on, Master? Why is Luke with Owen?" He asked Obiwan.

"Do you remember Luke and Leai coming from the future?" Anakin nodded and turned away from his former Master. "Obviously you did not listen to them because you still turned into Darth Vador. You still thought that Palpatine could have saved Padme."

"Where is she?" Anakin asked, half afraid to know the truth.

"Dead. You turned and killed her yourself." Obiwan replied, wondering what his former Padawan would do.

"How could I have killed my own wife?"

"You had visions of her dying, did you not?" Obiwan asked as Anakin nodded. "Well that was self doing, and when you turned to the dark side of the Force, she died of a broken heart." Anakin stood in shock for a moment and than realized that Luke and Leai (future, remember after Return of the Jedi) were right.


End file.
